


100 Things #11(Leverage)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [11]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #11(Leverage)

Hardison wasn't quite sure what he thought about Eliot. Some days it felt like maybe they were on their way to becoming bros and others he was pretty sure that Eliot was the front runner for the asshole of the year award. The man was damn good at what he did, there was no arguing that point. When it came to kicking ass and taking names there were very few people who could touch him let alone do any kind of damage. He was an artist in his own way, just like the rest of the team of misfits Hardison had found himself a part of.

But and it was a big but, sometimes he wondered when Eliot turned those steely eyes on him if there was something more broken inside than the rest of them. Or maybe less. It was hard to tell when you had Parker in the group throwing off the baseline for sanity. Hell, who was he kidding? She blew it up a long time ago and walked away grinning. For someone who made her living being stealthy the girl had a weird thing for explosions.

Then again, they all had their contradictions. Put Eliot in the kitchen and the results were mouth watering. Sophie was the worst actress in the world on stage, but could run any con flawlessly. And Nathan, well he was a Machiavellian trip to the dark side for all the right reasons. Hardison really didn't want to think about himself. About the messed up parts of who he was that made him fit into this group. Because, the truth of the matter was despite the occasional dead eyed look from Eliot, Hardison had to admit that he really did.


End file.
